


another world

by Andreina_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D





	1. Chapter 1

it was a good afternoon in konoha, you know there were no fights, important missions nothing "exciting" according to naruto so he set out to kill the boredom by showing his friends a scroll that he had found near the entrance of konoha

sakura: why did you call us naruto? (confused)

naruto: sakura-chan is that he was bored (scratches the back of his neck)

ino: and just for that you called us (annoying)

naruto: noo, I wanted to show you a scroll

shikamaru: naruto better be worth it, or it will be very troublesome

Naruto: I assure you that it is worth dattebayo (and with a typical smile of him he showed the parchment)

tenten: what does that mean? (confused)

Naruto: here it says Daitai gyō (look everywhere) it seems that it did not work

sai: it's better this way, also the hokage said that if we had a scroll he would punish us (he said of the most normal)

sakura: and why didn't you say it before (angry)

But before the pale boy could answer a bright light made everyone's sight go blind, they had to close their eyes and when they finally felt they could open them they realized they were not in konoha

all: ahhhhhh (shouted)

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

hello my babys beautiful

I love


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: what happened to us (looking up and down like everyone else)

sakura: I don't know, it was you who read the parchment, that there was nothing else written as a way to reverse it? ( annoyed )

Naruto: now that I remember (laughs) yes

tenten: (sighs relieved) well tell us

Naruto: but .. maybe, just maybe (he makes a gesture with his hand) I ... I forget (he said slowly under his breath)

all that ?

temari: now we will be here because of you (angry)

ino: you are a baka, now how the hell will we return (with fear)

shikamaru just raised his shoulders as a sign of not knowing anything

sai: we may not even return (he said quiet)

tenten: and you say it so calm?

he imitated the action of shikamaru

hinata: ehh .. C-guys-icos M-look (points to a store in which the reflection was seen)

all: what the hell?

sakura: first we must know what is happening ok?

the others just nodded, they really didn't have any better idea

ino: maybe we can ask someone (points to a man who was selling things)

the blonde approaches the man with the intention of asking

ino: eh .. excuse me sir, could you tell me where we are?

sir: of course yes miss, they are in los angeles (with a smile)

ino: ok? uh thanks (walks away) uh guys (getting closer to them) the lord says this is the angels

tenten: los angeles? what a strange name for a village (says confused)

temari: uh guys .. maybe we should change clothes

the others: hu? (confused)

tenten: they don't stop looking at us weird

The others began to look around, the brunette was right, the people who passed by were looking at them, pointing or whispering about them .. well, it is not an everyday thing to see a person with pearly eyes, or someone with pink hair , much less guys with cheek marks like naruto or kiba. not a girl who carried a giant fan right?

Naruto: how much do they look (she started screaming)

and inadvertently the blonde tripped, falling on top of a food stall causing the hot dog cart to break

seller: I'm going to sue him (angry)

Naruto: I'm sorry .. even if the cart was so nice

sakura: Naruto (berates him)

Naruto: I'm sorry, sakura-chan (turns to the man) I'm sorry (crossed arms)

temari: well then let's go

girl: what a beautiful fan (she tries to touch it and inadvertently fills it with ice cream) oh .. sorry miss, excuse me (sorry)

temari: (with a macabre voice) MY FAN (he rocks it in the air making the girl fall to the ground)

and later ? Well everyone else tried to help but ended up in trouble

and now ? They are at the police station

police 1: their names

none answered

cop 1: Martinez (yells)

police 2: yes sir?

Police 1: Check their fingerprints (I sue who apparently was the commanding officer)

cop 2: (just nods) come with me

they didn't move

Police 2: it is better that they do it, if not the sangron of Ramírez will force them and that is worse (he says calmly)

two hours later

Police 2: Officer Ramírez (flame)

police 1: what do you want?

Police 2: it's about those from a few hours ago

police 1: what about them? (confused)

Police 2: first of all, most of them are as if they do not exist, there is no record of them anywhere

cop 1: ump (rubs chin) .. wait, did you say most of it?

Police 2: yes, four of them have a record but ..

police 1: but?

Police 2: it seems that they disappeared a long time ago (he shows them about 4 folders)

cop 1: let me see (take the folders)

the first file

name: Junsai louis Dixon Callahan

age: 5

PARENTS: Jack Dixon and Kate Callahan

case: on January 15 the child Junsai was allegedly abducted in the park where he was with his family, the mother of the child assures that she only turned a few seconds, seconds enough for the infant to be lost or captured, that On this day, not only was he abducted, but several similar cases were also found around the area, including a cousin of the same age

status: missing

2nd file

name: Ryan Miguel Benson Johnson

age: 5

parents: Peter Benson and May Johnson

case: on January 15 the infant was arriving at his house (which is next to the park) after having played with his friends who lived two houses to the left of his, according to a witness, the child heard that his mother He called and left his friend's house without even telling the mother of the other infant, and although that was real, the child never arrived at his house .. what happened in those few meters away, nobody knows

status: missing

3rd file

name: Lia Helena Ramos Urrieta

age: 6

parents: Carlos Ramos and Helena Urrieta

case: on January 15 the girl was invited to the park by her teacher as a school trip, according to her teacher the girl asked permission to go to the bathroom so she accompanied her but one of the children called her urgently "it was specifically 5 minutes "said the teacher, since when the little girl came back she was not

status: missing

4th and last file

name: Čerešňa (say ceresna) Avril Dixon Eaton

age: 5

parents: Daryl Dixon and Beatriz Eaton

case: on January 15 during the search for her cousin, witnesses say they saw her heading towards an ice cream truck, they did not worry since they were focused on the search for her cousin after her cousin's parents disagreed to go it was the police who realized that the little girl was not

status: missing

Police 1: You have to inform your parents

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------


End file.
